


Top Non-Obstrusive Ways For Mon-El To Return For a Guest Appearance on Supergirl

by DCMeta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMeta/pseuds/DCMeta
Summary: My top ways that Mon-El could return for a guest episode of Supergirl, in a way that would give better closure to fans without altering or impacting the current structure or path of the show.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Top Non-Obstrusive Ways For Mon-El To Return For a Guest Appearance on Supergirl

_“The true measure of all heroes is not what they achieve, but who they inspire.”_

The show Supergirl hasn’t always been the best when it comes to providing consistency in regards to characters, sporting several instances where the continued presence of fan favorite characters (Cat, Winn) or lore characters (Kara’s mother) was promised but ended up not being done or much less than implied.

  
Despite Mon-El’s more contentious status as a character, I propose that there could still be value in bringing back a familiar face like his, in order to provide closure to his fans and storyline. 

I also propose that this kind of closure was not provided by his original exit. 

**Why the current ending was a lackluster fit for Mon-El's character arc**

At the core, Mon-El’s story arc on Supergirl ended up being about a guy who initially acts selfish, but after meeting Supergirl and then after having established himself as a superhero of his own in an off screen future returned, demonstrating to Kara the various skills he has learned. 

  
However his returning to said future as it was portrayed on the show was marred by two main factors: 

  1. The choice to leave was framed as a tortured one, out of unhappiness and duty and not one chosen happily and willingly, but rather one that happened due to serious danger to that future, not as somebody who returns happily to the family and people he loves the most. The latter half of season 3 was focused on rebuilding Mon-El's connection with his previous friends, with little indication present that he was craving to return home.  
  

  2. The preceding season played around with the idea of whether Mon-El should reveal his returning feelings to Kara for her as well as the backstory of his marriage. I argue that while there is value in Mon-El not burdening Kara with this information, it strongly violates Mon-El’s preceding arc about not keeping secrets from Kara and general themes about self determination and whether a person has a right to information pertaining to them. 



Because of this I suggest that the current last appearance of Mon-El does not provide adequate closure of his character and even just a small guest appearance could fix this situation considerably. 

The scenarios are propose are all intended to be as non-invasive as possible (even if preference of actual fans would probably more like Mon-El returning, yelling at everybody who has been mean to Kara, begging for her forgiveness and giving her many hugs), not demanding any adjustment to the shows running story arcs or character arcs, just providing a small closed off way to address this situation and give a closure to fans of Mon-El’s character, without disrupting anything else and providing unobstrusive entertainment and hopefully just a good small story for non-fans or casual fans.

 **Short wrap up Guest Stints (1-2 episodes)**  
  
 **Mon-El Dies a Hero's Death**  
Though this certainly wouldn’t be the preferred option for fans, I don’t think that it can’t be ignored that this would both be a more suitable to close out his story and provide definite closure to his fans. Mon-El comes back for some sort of serious mission/with some sort of serious news. The good guys do battle. Mon-El dies heroically in Kara’s arms (remember how Mon-El once said that he was okay with dying because at least he had gotten to kiss Kara?), tying up his story about the selfish alien prince turning a leave by doing the ultimate unselfish thing by sacrificing his own life.  
  
 **Mon-El Dies Off Screen  
** An even more removed version of the scenario mentioned above would be for Mon-El to have died off screen in the future world. A character from the future could come to visit, deliver Kara’s necklace to her with a goodbye from Mon-El and give her the news. Kara could reflect on this news and react in any way that would be suitable for whatever arc she is currently involved in. 

**Parallel Universe Mon-El**  
Another way to achieve a guest stint without interrupting existing arcs would be for Kara to encounter a parallel universe version of Mon-El. In my mind the most logical way to approach this would be to do a “speed run”, bottle episode version of Mon-El’s arc. Kara ends up in a universe that is in dire straits, she encounters a lazy, slacker Mon-El, the kicks his butt motivationwise and inspires him to act. Mon-El decides to step forward and Kara can leave this universe in the knowledge that Mon-El will be there trying to fight whatever is ailing this place she is leaving behind. 

**Kara visits the future**  
 **Kara visits the future to run a mission**  
In the comics, Kara has a deep connection to the Legion of Superheroes. I think there would be value in her getting to actually see and experience it. In my mind the most logical reason would be if there was something wrong with Brainy which required a visit to the future. They do there, they do a mission, Brainy is saved, Mon-El is doing fine in the future, everybody has a friendly goodbye. It is communicated in a believable way that this is the right place for Mon-El to be. 

**Kara visits the future with the Legion of Superheroes acting as a (platonic) temptation**  
I personally think that Kara as a character has already graduated beyond the traditional temptation the Legion of Superheroes would provide. However, the main idea of the Legion, that there people with special powers could live openly and show and use their powers together without having to hide, could still provide a considerable temptation for various other characters (especially considering the themes of the recent seasons) and an episode set in the future could explore the feelings of non-powered characters like Alex and what their place in the world is. 

**Kara meets the Kandorians of the 31st century**  
In issue 23 of Supergirl and the Legion of Superheroes ( https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Supergirl_and_the_Legion_of_Super-Heroes_Vol_1_23 ) Kara meets a colony of Kryptonians in the 31st century. They are decedents of the people from the city of Kandor. Considering all the loss of her heritage Kara had to endure on the show, it would be a very interesting situation for her to meet the future Kandorians and see that some of her culture has survived, even if it has altered a lot over the centuries (in the comic book story the Kandorians barely understood Kara’s “old timey” way of speaking Kryptonian). In the story the Kryptonians of the future were also fiercely isolationist and unwilling to engage with others. This could be another thing that Kara could reflect on. 

**Mon-El is missing in action and Kara saves him**  
As an easy explanation as to why Mon-El has never made an effort to contact Kara or Brainy so far, I good and action-y way to explain this would be if Kara went to the future Mon-El had been missing in action for a while, but the Legion doesn’t have the resources to spare to go after him. Kara does, saves him and they join up for one last large mission. We get to see Kara in her butt-kicking glory with her biggest virtues, like her faith in others and her ability to inspire those around there being on full display.

 **Parallel Universe Rhea**  
Though probably also not the most popular opinion, I greatly, greatly enjoyed Terri Hatcher’s turn as the evil queen Rhea. I suggest a scenario where there is a dark universe where Rhea rules, however “her” Mon-El died. So she has come to this universe to fetch him. Team Super has to deal with the fact that Mon-El isn’t there and they fetch him from the future to battle Rhea. This storyline could end with Mon-El staying behind willingly in Rhea’s dark universe to continue the fight against her, as this would address one of the complaints levelled most consistently as his characters that he was not willing to try and fight his own society on his own, but only with Kara. 

**Larger, platonic arcs (4 or more episodes)**

I believe the concept of a wrap up arc that is longer than just a very special episode or very special two parter can't really be discussed without also addressing one fundamental question. However, in the process of addressing this very question i also hope to showcase the kind of potential there could be in creating a workaround that would be both furthering for Mon-El's character and a sensible boon for the show itself.

  
**How could Mon-El be part of multiple episodes without invading on Kara’s turf?**

  
A consistent problem of Supergirl has been what to do what happens if multiple heroic and powerful characters (like J’onn, Alex, Nia, Lena, Guardian etc) share a show, how do you ensure that they all get their place in the sun, the chance to do heroic things without stealing Kara’s thunder and taking away from her heroic screentime? This is particular probably at the power and experience level Mon-El is supposed to be it. However, I propose that there are indeed several options that Mon-El could be a supporting character on the show without necessarily being too much a presence of the heroic action part of the show. 

**1.) Acting as a mentor**  
Mon-El could return to the show, not primarily for Kara, but for Brainy. His previous appearance on the show suggested that he might have acted also as a leader and mentor to various heroes in the Legion, so if Mon-El came back in a casual, more “vaction-y” manner, he could be there mainly to interact with the various non-Kara heroes of Supergirl in a mentoring capacity or acting as a sounding board. This could be also be a way to contrast his methods against Kara’s own mentoring methods and explore that aspect of her character. 

**2.) Undercover Mission**  
Another way Mon-El could be presence on the show without taking part in the main superheroing would be if he was there on a covert mission. Mon-El would contact Kara and ask her for permission to track a future relevant badguy and as such go undercover among the goons of whatever big bad has to be established. That way he could still further the plot but not be able to openly act as a superhero himself (and he and Kara might even be forced to fight each other for show at times). 

**3.) Stuck in the Phantom Zone**  
The character of Mon-El in the comics has a deep tragic history to being trapped in the phantom zone for long periods of time, often centuries. Using this history could work both as a comic shoutout and as a way to keep him present but out of the action. Mon-El returns, Supergirl does some sort of mission with him and it ends with being trapped in the phantom zone. There could be some sort of device that allows Kara to communicate with him in the phantom zone, but for some plot reason, she can’t get him out and it’s unhealthy for her to go in.   
She could still have scenes with him where she can talk to him (like an extended version of many scenes where they have interacted through glass prison cell wall) and uses him as a sounding board and for Mon-El to deliver foreshadow-y updates on things going on in the Phantom Zone.   
A story like this could be used to explore the concept of the Phantom Zone, most notably the concept of villains who are so dangerous that they have to be sent to the Phantom Zone to be contained and that if they are sent there, there is not only the question of whether this is just, but also the problem that if they are sent there, they also pose a danger to the trapped Mon-El. 

**4.) Loses his powers**  
Another way for Mon-El to be able to be used more as a supporting character rather than an action character would be if he lost his powers for a period of time. A simple setup would be that Mon-El comes back, some sort of mission is run, but it ends with Mon-El being robbed of his powers. This leads to him sticking around till his condition is cured. One way could do this would be if whatever happens in the mission is disruptive of the timeline and Mon-El’s punishment comes from some sort of time police, but other more physical reasons could also be used.   
This could lead over into more of Mon-El acting as a mentor (as described in point 1) or there being push and pull where he puts himself into danger and tries to be useful in other ways (like by going undercover) and Kara either having to save him or having to trust that he can handle himself even without powers. 

**5.) Depression**  
Another reason why Mon-El could be back is because of some major tragedy happened in the future. He is not taking much part in active superhero duty because he is overcome with grief and guilt. This could serve as a template to tell stories around mental health, a topic that we all know is very close to the hearts of the Supergirl cast or the burdens of heroism in general and what one does if one truly experienced a huge loss.   
I want to stress here that I do NOT suggest a story here where Kara helps Mon-El overcome his depression, but rather a story where Mon-El overcomes it through work of his own. A variety of Supergirl characters could easily slot in here as a sounding board. J’onn seems like an obvious choice here, since they already had a similar sounding board relationship in season 3, but many other characters could also work. 

**What would be advantages of returning Mon-El for a small arc?**  
Other than fans getting to see him again and the hope for a more satisfying resolution to Mon-El’s storyline, what would be the advantages of Mon-El having a guest stint? 

**Mon-El’s death raises the stakes**  
There I am again, suggesting to kill off Mon-El. Again, I do not wish for it, but as a non-permanent character, but one that has some connections to the rest of the characters and to the comic book lore. If he came, was made familiar to the audience again in some way and then was killed off it could be away to establish the danger and seriousness of a big bad without having to give up any of the characters with permanent contracts. It would be a “serious” death.   
Even without being killed, his status as a non-permanent character could make scenes where he is in danger feel more serious because it seems like a genuine danger that he could die. 

**Support for Brainy**  
A definite advantage could be that Mon-El could provide meaningful support for a potential Brainy centered arc, considering the history they are supposed to have, whether his role is more positive supportive and metor-y or more antagonistic “sucky dad who doesn’t get it and who has to be overcome”. 

**Comic book lore**  
Mon-El is a comic book lore character and could be used to throw in some fun comic book shoutouts as well as introducing various comic book elements that would be interesting for Kara’s character. 

**A familiar face**  
Supergirl has had what feels like a pretty rough casting situation throughout its history with lots of established characters leaving, being recast or having their characters fundamentally rewritten. Having a familiar face around and giving viewers the feeling that characters on Supergirl are still lovingly being taken care of might lead to a generally positive impression of the show that soothes the rapid cast turnarounds.

**Scenarios:**

  
Many of the scenarios were already hinted at in various previous points. I believe that there is a lot of value in Supergirl having to face unusual foes that challenge her in atypical ways that can not always be beat with conventional methods. Even at the danger of repeating myself, I will repeat some scenarios here from the point of view of potential challenges and villains: 

**The future dies**  
To me the Legion of Superheroes future as hinted at in season 3 provides two serious problems:   
1.) It violates beloved comic canon, such as the Legion of Superheroes being founded by the “Big 3” Saturn Girl, Cosmic and Lightning Lad  
2.) It gives too much away about the future. The future that Mon-El hails from didn’t necessarily seem like the greatest place. Why did he have to teach them about Supergirl, what happened to Kara that he name and deeds were not already well known? It was also suggested that some sort of serious calamity happened, which Kara apparently wasn’t there to prevent.   
To me both of this could be fixed by just wiping that particular future from the timeline. I would suggest the following: Due to all the various time traveling and changes to the future, the timeline starts “self-correcting” and slowly undoes itself and merging with the “real” more comic compatible timeline. Mon-El, not being part of that future isn’t part of the disintegration of the future, but leads a futile fight to prevent it.   
This could lead to a really deep meaningful story for Supergirl on the value of letting go, something that has high stakes (countless heroic lives are on the line, but nobody from the permanent cast), explore the feelings of various characters who have had experience with seeing a world die and last but not least it could have deep implications for Brainy. Does he merge with the Brainy from the real timeline and receive new memories? Does he forget about his life in Supergirl’s time? It could also be a way to return Winn to the show in case Mon-El decides to stay behind or join the new Legion. 

**Threat from the Phantom Zone**  
Kara battles a Reign or Astra/Non level of villain (or even Doomsday level) and they have to be locked away in the phantom zone after it has been shown that they cannot be contained (for example by breaking out of DEO containment and injuring supporting characters). Kara struggles with the moral burden of having done that, considering her history with the Phantom Zone. Also stuck in the Phantom Zone is Mon-El who gives Kara updates and going ons inside the Phantom Zone and tells her that it looks to him like the inhabitants of the Phantom Zone are plotting an escape together.   
This story could contain the standard scenario from the comics where Mon-El wants to exit the Phantom Zone save somebody, even though there is a high chance that it could kill him. 

**Somebody Comes After Brainy**  
Future villains come after Brainy. His friends band together to protect him or get him back. Hey, it’s a classic for a reason. 

**A crime syndicate and an undercover story**  
Some sort of shady crime syndicate is working in Supergirl’s city (whether more evil politician style or mafia style). The difference here would be that Mon-El working for them undercover, giving us an inside view on their inner workings. Exciting fights are provided by Kara and Mon-El being forced to pretend to be enemies while also trying to exchange essential information. Moments of tensions could also come from Kara being unhappy with how Mon-El is handling things. Connection to the future could be future tech being used or Mon-El knowing that some sort of future villain having a plan to contact this specific time snydicate at some point in the future. Or maybe he sent a different Legionnaire ahead (opportunity for a comic book cameo!) to investigate and when that Legionnaire disappears Mon-El follows to investigate himself.

**Non-platonic arcs**

  
I’m not going to go into too much detail on this aspect. Now it is certainly the case that the romantic relationship between Mon-El and Kara was a large aspect of his character and certainly also a large part of why some people attached to his character. However, I believe that if the writers of Supergirl had wished to continue the romantic aspect of Kara and Mon-El’s relationship, it would have happened sooner. That’s why I wrote this piece in part to showcase that one would not have to be afraid that a guest appearance from Mon-El would necessarily have to mean a non-platonic story and that there is value both in Mon-El’s character and potential to give closure to the fans without necessarily going a non-platonic route. 

**Romantic Arc continued**  
Should there be a wish to continue a non-platonic arc I think it could certainly be woven into basically any of the platonic setups described above. Main hooks and themes of a potential more longterm romantic arc (as opposed to flirtation or non-explicit undertones with later parting) could be things like:   
\- Reconnecting  
\- Differences in opinion on how to approach different superhero topics, such as mentoring, strategy or how to deal with the alien related social conflicts of the Supergirl universe  
\- Kara dealing with the guilt of having given Mon-El up (and having killed his mother, anybody remember that?) and most notably whether that means that she can never have a romantic relationship if she believes that she will always put the world first, above her romantic partner and no romantic partner deserves to be second fiddle  
\- Mon-El dealing with the guilt of having given up on their love and not having fought for Kara  
\- Kara and Mon-El dealing in general with the idea that they choosing to have a relationship would be a selfish choice for them as superheroes

 **Acting as a romantic foil to Kara's next relationship**  
Another option would be if the writers of Supergirl were doing a story about Kara considering pursuing relationship with a new romantic partner. If Mon-El were around, he could act as a contrasting point, whether it is for the new partner to be insecure and Kara having to go into reassurance mode, or just for Kara to reflect back on her past relationship and what she intends to do different this time and what the hurdles of superhero romantic relationships are. 

**Pregnancy**  
Once more, I do not want to suggest a pregnancy storyline for Kara. However, pregnancy and motherhood are in my mind topics that would not be off topic for a show about female superheroism. And should the situation every arise where for example a real life pregnancy had to be written in (what is more topical than how to combine work and motherhood for both actresses and superheroines? Not to mention the specific history Alex and Kara have with the topic of motherhood, it could certainly be a powerful story for them as sisters), I would postulate that Mon-El would make a decent father candidate, simply because it rather than a sad tragic story where the child is abducted or super-aged (or the child being the result from sort of villain or entity of the week scenario), it could just be decided that it would be better if the child lived with him in the future. 

**Conclusion:**  
I tried my best to establish for why I think proper closure for Mon-El’s character is still very much something desirable within the framework of the show, what aspects of the show I think could be enriched or explored through his presence, even without a romantic storyline and how his character could be easily fitted into a Supergirl season wihtout having to derail any ongoing plots, character arcs or taking away from Kara’s action focus. 

  
Let me end this with a plea though: dear Supergirl writers, please, please, give us something. Especially since Chris Wood is working again, is working with the CW and still has much personal contact with the Arrowverse cast, please make use of this opportunity to give this character a better ending, especially since it doesn’t have to come at the expense of any other part of the show. If you find it hard to connect to his character and wish to choose one of the options that would be quite sad for fans (such as an off screen death), please have it in your heart to at least do it in a way that isn’t as heartless and lackadaisical as his last goodbye was. 

  
I truly believe that it will ultimately feel like a better, more whole, more satisfying story for the entire show itself, for every viewer, not like his previous exit which felt borderline mean-spirited, things that just do not feel good on a show’s rewatch. 

  
And for god’s sake, if you kill him off screen without a storyline, please, please, at least give the fans some sort of vision or dream sequence where he gets to say goodbye. Haven't the people who liked this character and his arc been stomped on enough already? 

**Author's Note:**

> Free free to link, reuse or whatever. Creative commons. These are just ideas. Feel free to reuse elsewhere.


End file.
